Sakura's own playboy
by crystalpower535
Summary: Mikan was hurt as a child. When she ran away she met Natsume Hyuuga who told her she was wedded to him. But what is her secret, why can't she let Natsume know? Repost :)) hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Mikan : age 16, long brown hair, hazel eyes

Natsume : age 16, Raven hair, crimson eyes

Hotaru : 16, Raven hair, dark brown eyes

Ruka: 16 blond hair, blue eye

Ky : 16, blond brown hair , brown eyes

Youichi: 13, silver, grey eyes

C1

"No" was the first word Natsume said looking at the girl who was trembling

" Natsume we decided long long ago that you would marry ms Sakura and unless you don't want your share in the family business then by all means say no. " natsume's grandfather said with authority not caring whether the girl was objective either.

" tch" Natsume said looking at the girl.

She had long brunette hair, a pale beautiful face however she wore long clothing covering everything but her hands. Every few second she would tug her sleeve down through habit he assumed.

" pretty but not my type" the red eyed devil thought.

Mikan Pov

I stood awkwardly as the two men decided my future, I felt ashamed that I nodded my head when the grandpa asked me if I was Mikan Sakura. I was Mikan Sakura but talking to strangers brought no good right? So here I was, apparently getting married to an extremely handsome man. I wasn't sure who this handsome man was but anyone or anything was better than before.

As the two men talked in hushed whispers I discreetly trailed my eyes over the younger of the pair. He was in a suit which made no sense since he like me was 16 I assumed. I wasn't getting married to a 39 year old right? Damn it.

He has Raven black hair, glowing Crimson eyes and a stoic expression. I couldn't help but shudder, I was marrying a statue. They turned to me suddenly and voiced their plans.

" Natsume said yes and if you agree, you'll get married in two years and till then you'll live in our mansion. Natsume has a younger brother and a younger sister." The grandpa said

Without looking at them I nodded.

We stepped into the limousine and the ride back was silent.

We departed from the grandpa and as I made my way to the mansion a hand grabbed me back making me flinch.

Natsume Pov

The girl flinched as I pulled her to me. Annoyed I looked at her. She looked hopeless carrying her bag tightly across her as if I would steal it.

" I don't like you, you have no personality and I don't want to marry you" I stated

Wide eyed she nodded.

" so you will live with us for two years and we will marry, after a month we'll divorce okay" I said again.

Finally understanding she nodded again. We walked into my house in silence.

I walked through the door leaving her behind not bothering to look back.

Mikan Pov

" I don't like you, you have no personality and I don't want to marry you" he said

I was surprised, he had only met me for like an hour. I nodded anyway, I didn't really mind. As long as I could stay there for a few years. I could get a job and save up for the unknown future in between then. I watched as he walked through his door, his house, his life. I knew I was intruding but i had no choice. I stepped into his house and maid ushered me to a room. It was a bedroom which I guessed was mine. The maid closed the door and I was left to my thoughts. Clothes had been left out presumably for dinner that I would not wear. It was a dress with high heels. Sighing I opened my bag and looked for a nice looking sweater but couldn't find any. I had packed in a rush and only brought the bare essentials. In the process of running away you did not pack what you wanted, you packed what you needed. I heard noises coming from downstairs and curious I walked to the staircase. Like a little girl waiting for someone to come home I sat on the steps and watched as Natsume and five other teenagers his or my age talk and laugh. Well four of them laughed. Natsume and another Raven haired girl harboured the same stoic expression. Slowly before they noticed me I stood back and rushed to my room. I didn't like people my age, they were too curious and asked too many questions. As I walked through the door of my room I gasped, there was youi standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I lunged at him and hugged him tight.

" Mikan" he whispered through my shoulder. Flashbacks of the day I left him behind reentered my brain.

Flashback

"I don't want to go " Youichi said pouting angrily with tears in his eyes

" you have to youi" Mikan said desperately as she stuffed his belonging into his bag

" I want to stay here with you" Youichi said silently adding that he wanted to protect her too.

" please Youi" the girl said.

Rushing to the door they looked back at the house that Mikan called home for her last thirteen years and what Youi called called home for a year. But Youichi knew it wasn't the home he would miss it was the girl who would suffer alone inside of it. Mikan.

" Youi let's go " the girl said smiling, they walked to the orphanage.

Smiling again she kissed him on the forehead, hugged him and sent him inside. He knew what to say once inside. The last thing he saw was her smile.

End of flashback

Youichi Pov

Mikan wasn't smiling anymore, it was the first thing I noticed about her. I watched as she came through the house, scared. I wanted to run up and hug her but it was too chaotic. The maids took her. She looked paler, skinnier, sadder and less everything. She wasn't smiling. As she hugged me the tears from her face crashed onto my hair, I could only hope that she didn't feel my tears wet her top.

Mikan Pov

Youichi offered to give me a tour of the mansion and I agreed. I still wasn't sure if he forgived me for what happened three years ago but atleast he was talking to me.

" this is the living room, kitchen" he went on as if they weren't huge rooms enough to fit a family.

He showed me the room that Natsume and his friends were in. They didn't see me as we walked past quickly.d

" this is the pool" he said after showing me a few more rooms.

I had never been to a pool or beach before so I walked to the side of the indoor pool. It was beautiful, crystal clear. Lifting the bottom of my leggings up I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in. Letting them into the water, the cool swept through me and for awhile it was just me and Youi. Exactly how it used to be.

" Mikan how much did they hurt you?" Youichi whispered breaking my safe place.

I looked down at the exposed part of my leg and grimaced, there was one of maybe the hundreds of bruises scattered through me. I shrugged and tried closing my eyes willing myself back to the safe place.

" Mikan" he said again

I looked once more.

" answer me Mikan. How much did they hurt you" he said through gritted teeth.

" a lot Youi a lot" I whispered raggedly. I barely spoke anymore so when I did my voice came out wispy and ragged.

We stayed silent for awhile and I began to float back into my safe place. Closing my eyes I recalled the day I gave Youi to the orphanage again and again. There were so many things I would've done differently. Kiss him again, hug him harder. I didn't know how much I needed him back then.

"watch out " someone yelled.

Looking back I saw hands push me. For a minute I thought it was the hands of one them. Too scared to scream, silently I fell into the water. Cold water splashed through me, Soaking me. The water was no longer clear but green. Opening my eyes everything was blurry, I rushed to shut them. I didn't know how to swim but I assumed you were supposed to kick or paddle or scream. Doing none of that I felt myself sinking. The pool that had a set volume now seemed to go on for years. I never realised how quickly you could lose conscious. With my eyes closed, feeling hazy I felt short of breath and sleepy. Relaxing once more I let myself sink deeper and deeper. Strong hands gripped me and through a haze I found myself back on the surface. Gasping for breath I looked at my saviour. It was Natsume. He dragged me back onto land or ground whichever was necessary. Suddenly scared of the seven pairs of eyes on me I ran, ran back to my room ignoring Youichis yells. I shut my door and leaned down. Looking at the mirror I saw what they saw. A girl soaking, pathetic looking, hopeless. Taking my top of I looked at myself again, bruises across almost all of my stomach, across my arms. A jagged cut ran through the flesh of my stomach. Some of the bruises healed but I knew they were once there taunting me, telling me I was useless. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Once unclothed it stepped into the shower and let hot water run through me. Stepping out of the shower I smiled bitterly at the clothes I was supposed to wear. I put on a long pair of pants, my only other pair of Pants and a long top. It was five-ish and I didn't want to go back out, i'd thank Natsume later. Lying on the soft bed I dozed off feeling safer than I've ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume Pov

I lied on the couch watching tv with Youichi when koko's stupid voice echoed through the halls. Koko, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Kitsu, yuu, Hinati and Hotaru had come over once again unannounced.(Koko and Sumire were a couple, Ruka and Hotaru,, Kitsu and nonoko, yuu and Anna and Natsume and Hinati except well yeah) Annoyed we glared at them.

" hey Natsu" Koko said oblivious to my glare

" don't call me that " I said annoyed. They carried on talking like they usually do when Hotaru spoke up.

" isn't you fiancé coming today" she asked. The gang went silent as half looked at me and the other looked at Hinati. Hinati was smiling but only her true friends could see the strain in it. I ignored her.

" Hn, she's upstairs." I replied

" do you like her" Ruka asked awkwardly

" no she's got no personality, annoying." I said.

Youichi stiffened beside me and without so much as a goodbye he left the room. We stared at his back as he left.

I wondered what was wrong with him. Slowly I began to forget about him as the gang talked about school which was starting tomorrow. I was watching tv when the gang suddenly went silent.

" you're fiancé is pretty" Hinati said quietly.

I looked out and saw Mikan walking with Youichi. I guess she was quite pretty but she wasn't my type.

"Hn" I stated aloud

" let's follow them" Hotaru said.

I looked at her oddly but as everyone got up I couldn't help but comply. We followed them as they went through the rooms, Youichi talking, Mikan not talking. I couldn't help but notice their sibling atmosphere. It was as if they'd known each other for years. Mikan would time to time just look at Youichi for no reason with a hint of a smile and Youichi would look at Mikan and keep her close as if he wanted to protect her. That didn't make sense, Youichi was only thirteen, sure he looked older at least 15 since he was so tall . But they couldn't be lovers. Agitated I listened to their conversation.

" this is the pool" he said.

I watched as Mikan walked to the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in. I couldn't take my eyes off her for some reason. She looked so peaceful, once again I grew agitated when Youichi sat too close to her. I walked closer to hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear, this annoyed me. Youichi suddenly put his hand on top of hers and I grew even more confused. Turning back around I saw the gang looking at me with a mix of confusion and surprise. Koko suddenly had a smile on his face meaning only one thing, he was about to do something stupid.

He started running and before I could stop him I heard the splash and someone say look out.

We all looked for a minute and when she didn't come back up, I felt a tiny pang of concern. Youichi looked distraught, he looked at me and rushed out

" please Natsume".

I don't know why the desperation was so evident but I loved Youichi and I didn't want someone to die so I dived in. Pulling her out I carried her to the ground bridal style and lay her down gently. I was contemplating whether she needed mouth to mouth when she opened her eyes. I was surprised at the gorgeous honey suckle, brown colour they were. We stared at each other for a few seconds when a look of fear came across her. She untangled her arms from me and ran off. Youichi yelled after her but she didn't look back.

" you idiot" I said growling at Koko.

But Koko wasn't listening, he was deep in thought, something he never does.

'' what " Sumire said concerned.

" don't" Youichi growled at him. They had a stare off for a few minutes and through hidden words koko understood whatever Youichi was trying to say.

" Haha" he said awkwardly when he saw my glare.

Mikan Pov

I woke up to knocking.

" Mikan" Youichi called.

Opening the door I was greeted by his concerned face.

" it's dinner now" he said

I nodded and turned to the mirror fixing my hair. As we walked down Youichi told me how it would just be him, Natsume and his friends as well as his sister. The Hyuuga parents were in London or somewhere.

I took a seat and ignored the stares.

" umm this is Mikan everyone" Youichi said.

" Mikan this is Aoi" Youichi said showing me another raven haired girl about 10

" Koko the idiot who pushed you, Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, Hinati, Kitsu, Anna, nonoko and yuu " he said going around the table. I looked at them, most of them were looking at me oddly while some smiled and others ignored (Natsume)

" so you'll be starting school tomorrow" the girl I think Hotaru said

I nodded hefting a small smile, at the thought of seeing Ky. I have a crush, a two year crush and he's Ky. He's from my school Tokyo High. There's only four high schools in Tokyo. One for rich kids Alice academy , one for middle class kids and two for the poor kids like me. I was at the worse of the two. The one for the extremely poor kids. At least Ky was there. Ky had blond, brown hair and green eyes. He could make you smile just by looking at you. He was sports captain and let's just say he was very popular. He was the type who would one day

famous for his kindness. We talk in class a lot and text almost every day but other than that I barely see him. He's always at sport matches and such. But I considered him my best friend. Plus he would never like me like that.

" you'll be starting at Alice academy tomorrow" she clarified slowly.

I spit out my water.

" what" I spluttered

" we can't have natsume's fiancé to be schooling at the poorest school in Japan" she said almost tauntingly

" I don't wanna" I muttered

" what?" Hotaru asked with a challenge in her voice

" I don't wanna" I said a bit louder still visibly quiet

" say that once more"

" I said I don't wanna " I practically yelled standing up

" I do not want to" she said

Blushing I sat down.

" you will be at Alice academy. Mr Hyuuga already decided" Natsume said visibly bored

Knowing I had no say in it, I looked at my phone and sighed glumly at the picture of Ky and me. It was last year at the park. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked me to look up. I looked up smiling and there was a flash. It was a horrible picture of me but I treasured it. As if he knew I was thinking about him a text appeared.

 _Hey how'd it go ? :)_

 _Not good, I ran away but a stranger asked me if I was Mikan Sakura and I said yes. Now I'm at a strangers house and I'm supposed to be marrying him. :(_

 _... I'm coming to get you. What's the address_

 _Don't worry I think I'm safe, I saw Youichi again. I think this family adopted him._

 _That's still not a good enough reason. Just tell me the address please_

 _Ky_

 _Fine_

 _I'll talk soon_

 _Ok bye_

" who're you texting" Natsume said as I looked up.

Still in my dreamy mode I answered with " a friend".

I was internally squealing at the fact that Ky cared.

" a boy friend" someone asked but I couldn't remember who, she had blue hair and brownish eyes.

" yes but not a boyfriend boyfriend" I replied snapping myself out of my dreamy mood. I was talking too much.

" who is he Mikan" Youichi said with gritted teeth. I couldn't help but notice that everyone including Natsume and that Hotaru girl was listening intently.

" a school friend Youi" I said focusing on him

" name" Hotaru said making me focus on her

" what" I asked

" what's his name" she asked again

" why" I replied

" so we can exterminate him" she replied with a hint of a smile

" what" I spluttered

" you are to have no relationship with any boys for the next few years until either you decide not to get married or if you divorce" Hotaru said as if she was reading a manual

" that's not fair, Natsume is friends with all of you and like half of you are girls" I replied angrily. My old temper was starting to come back

" it's different Sakura" Natsume said interested

" tell me his name please, we won't exterminate him. We'll make sure he's suitable, if he is, you're allowed to see him whenever one of us are present" Hotaru said

" Ky Usumaki" I said through gritted teeth

" Ky Isumaki, parents: deceased, location : Tokyo Orphanage, Schooling : Tokyo High, Age : 16 and 8 months, appearance: Brown blond hair, green eyes, Height : 1.9 meters, Friends : Many but best friend is Hinata Abe."

" what are you doing?" I said looking at her

" reading his personal information from my invention P12I" she said all business like

" so is he suitable?" I asked genuinely curious

" no" almost all of them including Youichi said

" why?" I asked trying to control my temper

" he's an orphan, has no status and has no definite location, he could run away any day. If he's such a good friend like you say then you two might run away together. " she replied unscathed

" I'm an orphan, I have no status, this is not my definite location, I could run away any day and I don't need Ky to do it. " I replied shouting at her with anger

" you are not an orphan, when you marry Natsume you'll have status " she replied once again.

I considered myself an orphan, my parents weren't fit to be called parents. Instead of saying it aloud I left the table angry


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume Pov

" she has substance" I said aloud whilst thinking to myself.

I thought back to the argument she just had with us. Ky Izumaki, the name tasted horrible to my lips. Who would think a wimp like her would have a friend. Okay that was mean but it's true. I wanted to pay a visit to this Ky Uzumaki.

" yes she does" Ruka replied

" she's quite interesting" Koko said

" Alice Academy will be a whole lot better this year" Anna and nonoko said at the same time making me question if they were twins not sisters

"'Hn" was all Hotaru said.

Youichi smiled at us but once everyone's eyes were off him I notice the pout and annoyed look he have. I had to find out what Mikan and Youichis relationship was.

The next day

Mikan Pov

I woke up to a nightmare and couldn't sleep again. I wondered if I screamed this time, if I ever screamed at home I would get beat. It was only four. Lying down I stared at the ceiling and stared like that for the next two hours. I got up and dressed quickly, adding tights underneath. It looked pretty weird as the skirt was so short but it would look even weirder if I didn't. I had gone through the handbook and it said that we were allowed knee high socks and or tights. I walked downstairs an hour later and Natsumes friends were there. I wondered if they stayed the night, or maybe they live here.

" morning" Youichi said

I smiled at him and ate some breakfast.

" so are you coming to school with us" Hinati said

I shook my head, I had a feeling that Natsume and his friends were very popular, I did not want to mess with that.

They left soon after and I quickly took my bag and started walking. It took me like forty minutes of walking to realise I was walking towards my old school so in a rush I took out my phone and tried to find the address. I couldn't find it, instead I squatted on the sidewalk, a habit of mine that I do when nervous and contemplated asking for directions. Suddenly I was pushed gently straight onto my back. Knowing who it was I stayed on my back and looked at Kys eyes who were looking at me.

" sup" He said trying to control his laughter

" the sky" I retorted annoyed

" let's go, we're late for school" he said laughing hoisting me up and tugging me into a run. As we were running puffing I told him

" oh no Ky I didn't tell you, that weird Hyuuga family enrolled me at Alice Academy."

He suddenly stopped and looked at me

'' The Alice academy, school for snobs" he said disbelievingly

" yeah" I mumbled

" what do you mean?" He asked desperately

As I was about to answer a hand grabbed me and spun me around.

" let's go Sakura" Natsume said

" who's this Mikan" Ky said sounding more desperate.

" Natsume" I mumbled again not meeting his eyes.

Natsume tugged me and almost immediately I was in a limousine with all his friends.

I turned to the window and saw Ky bashing on it. He couldn't see me but I could see him.

He looked scared.

" Mikan" he said running after the limousine still bashing on it. His eyes were raw with emotion.

I lowered my gaze and didn't look back to see him stand defeated.

The others looked at me but I didn't look up. They were all rich kids, they didn't understand the connection Ky and I had. Ky and I both knew I was being lost in the world of snobs. I heard a laugh and with eyes flashing I saw Hinati and Sumire laughing.

They stopped when they saw my expression.

'' what's wrong Mikan" Youichi asked nervously

My anger died a little but not enough to stop the hatred piling in my eyes.

" nothing" I replied

Still unsure he looked at me trying to figure me out. I couldn't help but wonder if Youichi felt defeated. The connection that we once had was taken by Ky, Ky could figure me out in a second just like Youichi. Ky was the only one that could make me laugh and pour my heart out too. He took Youichis place in my life and I knew Youichi wanted it back. I still remember the day I met Ky two years ago.

 _Flashback_

" today we have a new student. Ky Uzumaki" the homeroom teacher said.

Ky came in smiling a warm smile making every girl in the room except mine, heart stop. I could see the pain laced behind the smile and I felt more than a beating heart.

" Hi, I'm Ky. I'm from Tokyo Orphange and yeah. Any questions? " he said kindly.

Immediately questions aroused about his relationship status. I grew to know he was single, loved basketball and soccer and wanted to be a doctor.

" Mikan Sakura stand up" the home room teacher said.

I stood up and looked as Ky made his way up to me.

" hey" he said giving me a smile that made me melt but I didn't smile back.

" hi" I said shortly and dat back down.

I read my book intensely and didn't see his confused yet amused gaze.

" I'm going to be friends with you Mikan Sakura, whether you like it or not" he said

" Hn" I replied letting a small smile grace my lips.

 _Flashback end_

"We're here " someone said awkwardly.

I waited till they were all out of the limo took a deep breath and walked outside. Luckily they'd already gone and the fan girls went with them.

I looked up at Alice Academy, it was at least three times the size as my old school.

Gulping I walked in.

" Mikan Sakura?" A lady asked, I nodded.

Beaming she told me " I'm your homeroom teacher Narumi Sensei. Class is abut to start so lets go Mikan chan".

I couldn't get over the fact that the she was actually a he?

He walked inside and a few minutes later he gestured me to come in.

" class this is Mikan Sakura our new student" he said smiling widely

" any questions for her" he asked

" what school did you come from" someone called

" Tokyo High" I replied

Sniggers rippled through the classroom

" do you have a boyfriend" a boy asked

"no" I said after a moments hesitation.

" Who's her partner Sensei " a boy asked

" umm Mikan you can sit at the back next to Natsume " he said

Gulping I looked at the fan girls glare as well as many of the boys glaring. Sitting down next to him he refused to greet me and I to him. We had English and Maths and it was exceedingly hard. So much for every school gets the same curriculum. I was blushing furiously half way through the lesson after the maths teacher Jinno Sensei scolded me.

Lunch came and I quickly walked to the cafeteria. Grabbing a plate I took some rice and curry which looked tons more yummy than the mush we get at Tokyo High. I remember the day Ky first had the mush, it was about a week after he came.

 _Flashback_

" Ky Sama try my food" a fan girl asked

Rolling my eyes I walked towards the cafeteria, surprisingly Ky followed and together we walked to the line.

" what should I get" he asked nervously

Smiling evilly I told him to get a little of everything.

" don't worry it tastes better than it looks" I said

" mhm" he said uncertainly

We walked to a nearby table and we were both oblivious to the jealous stares directed to Me from the fan girls and to Ky from my fan boys. Yes I had fanboys. The no nonsense, rarely talking, no friends, class president had fans. To them I was untouchable, they admired me because of that. I even had fan girls who respected me.

We sat down and I took a spoon.

" here " I said loading up the spoon with everything.

He opened his mouth to probably say something but I shoved it in.

His face went a deathly pale and he started choking.

Too busy laughing I didn't realise he also grabbed a spoon and moments later I was choking too.

" jerk" I said once the spluttering stopped

" really Sakura" He said eyebrows raised

We both laughed at once and for the first time in along time I felt relaxed and safe.

 _End of flashback_

" Mikan sit with us" someone said

I turned to Anna who was beckoning me to the middle table.

I shook my head vigorously and quickly sat down. I ignored the glares and confused glances of the fan girls and boys.

I plugged in my earphones and liked hundreds of time before I droned out the world.

With my eyes closed I took bites of the food and figured out job opportunities. I would look after school.

" Sakura" someone said

Turning around it was Natsume

" you're sitting with us" he sajd commandingly

I shook my head again.

" listen up Mikan Sakura is my fiancé." He said loudly

I immediately flew up and glared at him. He probably just made my 0 percent chance of making friends into a negative chance.

" prove it" someone said

" what about Hinati" another

Hinati I wondered, did they date. They hadn't looked like a couple. What if they broke up because of me. I went deathly pale. Did I break a relationship ?


	4. Chapter 4

" listen up Mikan Sakura is my fiancé." He said loudly. The whole cafeteria went silent.

I immediately flew up and glared at him. He probably just made my 0 percent chance of making friends into a negative chance.

" prove it" someone said

" what about Hinati" another

Hinati I wondered, did they date. They hadn't looked like a couple. What if they broke up because of me. I went deathly pale. Did I break a relationship ?

Suddenly my knees buckled, strong hands kept me up keeping their lips firmly planted on mine. That's right, Natsume Hyuuga just kissed me.

He was still kissing me and it was amazing. Kissing was foreign to me. I was saving it for my first love. ( late at night I like to think it would be Ky) but no it was Natsume God damn Hyuuga kissing me. I was angry, confused and a little afraid of his hands. I couldn't trust him or them or anyone. Pushing him off me, I muttered " don't touch me" and ran out of the cafeteria.

Shivering I crouched in a classroom and reeled through what just happened. I had been grabbed once again against my will but this time I had been kissed so gently, so beautifully.

" Mikan'' I head someone call

It was one of his friends. Crouching lower I stayed silent. Soon the steps sounded farther away. The bell went and I hurriedly walked back to class in a daze. He was sitting next to me looking out the window refusing to look at me. A tint of red clutched his cheeks. I touched my lips subconsciously and wanted to apologise.

" heh Natsume got rejected" I heard someone say

" by a low life like her" another said

Standing up I stammered " I didn't reject him"

" what " someone said

Even Natsume looked interested

" i am his fiancé " I stammered again

They all laughed his friends included and without a second thought I leaned in and kissed him. The room went silent again and I knew everyone including me was waiting for him to push me. I don't know why I kissed him or told them I was his fiancé . I guess I didn't want people looking down on him because of me. I was only his fiancé not a girlfriend nothing more nothing less. He hated me and I only felt a dislike to him. It was better this way. He didn't push me away, instead he kissed me harder. I felt a bit light but didn't pull back. After a few second he broke away and I blushed hard.

" Hn " he said smirking.

Whispered rocked the room and I sat down blushing harder. I had just ignited my second kiss.

After school I told Hotaru I was walking home. I walked to six Cafes all saying they had enough waitresses. The last one on the way home looked homely and pretty. It was called Nancy's. I liked it. Walking in I looked around and noted everything I needed to note. Like the last five Cafes I noted the uniform. Nancy's had a maid type uniform a little on the short side. It would be okay I guess. I could wear tights.

" hey" I think the manager said

" hi, I was wondering" I started but was cut off

" If you could work here. Yes you can. You're perfect" she said beaming. I liked her already

" I'm Mikan" I said extending my hand

" Misaki" she replied hugging me instead.

An hour later I was in the uniform with tights and the shirt versus on if the strapless uniform. It looked like a female uniform but with male long sleeves. I was wearing the male shirt, female top and skirt and my own tights. I figured in two weeks the bruises on my arms would heal and in maybe a month the leg bruises would heal. So if I continued working here I could wear the uniform properly in a few months maybe. Misaki didn't ask any questions when she saw me come out. Instead she pursed her lips. I felt a bit worried.

" no, no, no " she said

" I'm so sorry" I started

" I need to do your hair" she interrupted

In half and hour she had done my hair in loose ringlets and then added some makeup.

" perfect" she said

I smiled at her

" smile more often honey, you look stunning" she said

I looked at the mirror and smiled bigger. I was pretty. My hair was loose, my makeup was perfect and the male female uniform was perfect.

After twenty minutes of instructions and prep the other waitresses came in and then an hour later customers finally arrived. It started little by little and then the place was jam packed. I felt special whenever a customer asked me to serve them. Misaki was overjoyed, she said this was the most she's ever gotten. At around eleven we closed and by twelve I was out the door in my school uniform. I was a little scared to walk back but with newfound strength I started to walk back quickly. The strength started to disappear when I noticed how dark it was. I started crying and leaned against the wall.

" Sakura" someone asked. I went deathly quiet.

" it's Natsume" the person said more gently sounding relieved .

I looked up and saw that it was indeed Natsume. I fell into his arms. He was hugging me tight.

" what's wrong. Did someone touch you"

" I was walking home but suddenly the lights turned off and now it's too dark and I'm scared" I said muffled into his shoulders.

" let's go home" he said picking me up bridal style. We walked home in silence with the odd choke from me.

When we got home he put me down. His friends were there waiting with a frantic Youichi. Really did they live here or something. I turned to thank him when I suddenly saw the glare on his face.

" where were you" he asked harshly

" somewhere" I mumble

" where were you" he asked louder

" places" I said.

It wasn't my fault I was defiant.

" what place" he asked almost shouting

" places okay. I'm from the poor parts. On nights like these we poor folk like to wonder around. Live a little " I fibbed shouting

" you are not poor anymore. You aren't allowed to go anywhere without my permission. You are not allowed to meet Ky or anyone of your little poor orphan friends. Believe it or not you have parents. You're Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka and Izumi sakura. You might be adopted but you're still theirs. So don't you dare say you're an orphan. You and Ky Uzumaki might be lowlives but that stops here. Guess what your little friend dropped by earlier. He wasn't all too pleased to knew we're getting married. Sad, you two freaks fit each other. " he said shouting as well

I stepped back shocked.

lowlives, orphan, poor, adopted, daughter, freaks. The words ran through my head. I knew I was adopted, that was the worst bit. I wasn't even their daughter to begin with. But he called me a lowlife, he called Ky a lowlife, a freak. I was being shocked. How could he be so mean. I looked to Youichi and the others. They were nodding, pleased to see the show, Youichi was nodding too. I looked back at Natsume who was still fuming and a single tear rolled down my left cheek.

" it's nice to know you think that" I said and ran upstairs.

Natsume Pov

The words registered through my head. We had spent the whole night looking for Mikan. I had been behind worried. It shocked me how scared I was, I had found her crying. That Ky person had thrown a fit when he found out. It was my right to be angry. But the pain on her face had dissipated my anger. I felt nothing but shock and regret. Why had I said such mean stuff. I called her a freak, a lowlife. I couldn't follow her, I didn't know what to say.

" damn it" I said kicking the couch. The others understood my anger and left me. They went to their rooms. ( yes they have rooms , they do practically live there). I walked too Mikans room and leaned on her door. I could almost feel her body heat leaning against it too. I took me a few seconds to realise that she was talking to someone. I couldn't help but think it was Ky. Jealousy poored through me. Leaning closer I heard what she was saying

" stupid Natsume, stupid Youichi, stupid Ky" she said over and over. I smiled a bit and fell asleep against her door.

I woke up in the morning and quickly left before she saw me.

Mikan Pov

I woke up to dry tears. I had spent the night crying. I kept on thinking whether I should leave or not. First thing I had to talk to Ky. Quickly getting dressed I ran outside ignoring their calls and then ran too the usual place. He was their as always. I just realised he must go to school late everyday because of me.

" Ky" I said puffing

" Mikan " he said running to me and hugging me

'' where did you go? Why didn't you answer your phone. I was so worried. I looked for you all night" he said

Touched I hugged him again.

" I got a job" I said

" where" he asked

" Nancy's, as a waitress" I replied

" that's good" he said calming down

Crouching down I told him " Ky I don't want to go there. "

" where?" He asked

" the Hyuuga mansion, the school, I don't want any of it. Youichis doing so much better without me. I haven't made any friends. I don't belong here. He was so angry yesterday Ky. I was so scared. I ran away because I didn't want to feel like that ever again" I rushed out

" oh Mikan" he said holding my hand

" when I went you your house yesterday he was so worried. I'm sure he cares about you, that's why he got angry" he said gently

" I don't like it" I replied

" come on I'll walk to Alice" he said lifting my up. We turned back and there was Natsume and his friends all looking guilty.

" I just wanted to say sorry Sakura. About yesterday, I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad and when I'm mad stupid things come out" Natsume said

" it's okay" I replied not looking at him directly

" Mikan I want to talk " Youichi said

" okay" I sighed " after school "

" hai" he replied

" do you want go with them Mikan " Ky said calmly. I knew this was a important decision. Him or them.

" I'll walk" I said, he let out the air he was holding in.

" we'll walk with you" Youichi said

Surprised I nodded. It was a weird formation on the side walk. Ky, me and Natsume in one line, Ruka then Hotaru, Anna and nonoko, Sumire and Koko, Hinati , Youichi and Aoi all followed behind each in rows of twos and threes chatting loudly. I couldn't help but feel the tense atmosphere that Natsume and Ky would give each other.

" so Mikan" Ky would start which Natsume would cut off. Then they would glare and it would happen all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

C5

 **Mikan Pov**

"Detention Sakura" Jinnos voice said

I looked at him pathetically. He had gotten really mad after trying to explain a question to me and I had accidentally sweared.

"Hai" I said

The bell went signalling lunch

" idiot" I heard someone say as I packed my stuff.

" hey" I said turning and glaring at Natsume

" that was simple, you just carry 3" he replied

I looked down at the question and carried a three and guess what. The answer was correct. Smiling I thanked him. Getting a book to read from my locker I walked to the cafeteria and waited in line.

" Mikan Sakura?" someone asked

" yep" I said turning.

There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair with a sweet smile on her face. She was surrounded by four other girls.

" hi I'm Luna, I'm part of the Alice academy welcoming committee''

I smiled " cool, well I actually came here yesterday so I know the school well enough now I guess"

I saw a grimace but it was quickly disguised with a smile. Through that I figured what kind a person Luna was.

" oh well" she said laughing

I reached the start of the food line and was about to serve some food when ten hands came in and plonked all kinds of food on my tray.

" let's go to our table" she said

I looked down at the huge amount of food and gulped.

" hai" I said weakly

" anyway I heard you're Natsumes fiancé." She said casually but I heard the jealousy and annoyance

" aha" I replied sitting down. The rest were still stood up, I felt like prey.

" well that just isn't gonna work " she hissed so no one apart from me could hear

" excuse me" I replied choking on my first bite

" Natsume is ours you b**** " she said louder.

" aishh" I replied annoyed. Standing up i got ready to leave when I felt a big gloopy mess land on my head. Laughter echoed through the halls

" go back to where you came from" she said laughing

Wiping spaghetti from my eyes, I gave her the sweetest smile then took my bowl of spaghetti and held it over her head letting it splatter on her. Grinning at her, I walked off.

" hey" she called furious.

I turned and a big bowl of hot soup came my way, I watched as it grew closer and closer and I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact.

After a minute I opened my eyes.

" huh" I thought aloud

someone's back was in front me.

" Natsumekun I'm so sorry" the little devils voice said, she was literally crying.

" Natsume" I said a bit shocked, he turned to me.

" Baka" he said taking my hand and dragging me outside, his friends following.

Once outside, I looked at him. The soup was all over him, dripping off his hair, his face and splattered on his t shirt.

" are you okay" I asked uncertainly

" yes I'm fine, it's not burning, disgusting or gross in any way" he replied rolling his eyes

" umm okay" I said laughing nervously.

I quickly reached in my pocket and got a tissue. Standing in my tippy toes, I wiped the soup coming onto his forehead. Dabbing gently I tried to wipe it but his eyes were putting me off. They were glaring into me

" what are you doing " he said

" trying to wipe soup off you, here there's some on you forehead" I said leaning into him and next thing I knew I had fallen, onto him.

 **Natsume Pov**

"She's such an idiot" I said to the gang

They laughed and we walked to our table.

Sitting down, I looked at Mikan. She was sitting at koizumi's table. I hated koizumi, she was so annoying. The worst person to pick as the president of my fan club. Seems Mikan thought so too as she got up and started to walk away. I saw koizumi stand up and then realised what was about to happen. Too late, Mikan was covered in spaghetti. I waited for her to burst into tears and run off but what was she did next was surprising. She threw spaghetti on Luna.

'' damn Mikan" Koko said laughing

I got up to get her before something worse happened and that's when I saw the evil devil smile koizumi gave off. She took a bowl of soup and threw it. I ran in front of Mikan and winced as the hot soup touched my skin, hair and face.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked and beyond annoyed I dragged her outside.

" are you okay" she asked

I replied annoyed and sarcastic.

We watched as she got a tissue and dabbed at me with a small pout on her lips. I looked at her confused then masked it with a poker face.

" what are you doing" I asked trying to remain annoyed, it wasn't my fault she was acting cute.

"trying to wipe soup off you, here there's some on you forehead" she said with her big hazel eyes open for the whole world to see its beauty. She leaned into me, leaned some more, leaned some more and if she didn't realise what was inevitably going to happen, she leaned once more and fell. Onto me, hard.

" Sakura" I moaned, I was on the pavement.

" oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she replied, she however did not get off me, so I was left with a body on top of me making me feel more flustered than I thought a person could be.

" get off me" I said blushing

" oh, oh yeah, sorry" she said laughing nervously getting up

'' tch" I said turning away so my blush couldn't be seen

" what's wrong with you guys" she asked confused as they stood laughing at me

" nothing hic hic" Koko started

" hahahahahhahaha" the rest went

I groaned annoyed.

" anyway, don't go near koizumi she's a first degree psycho" Hotaru said formally

Mikan nodded scared, she'd never met a psycho.

" when you're at school don't go near them or them or them" Hotaru said pointing out people.

Mikan turned to look around when she froze. I watched as she stared at a guy with blue black hair and a star tattoo under his right eye.

Without even a explanation she ran to him and talked hurriedly. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could tell she was guy sneered and pushed her to the floor and walked away with his friends. We immediately ran to her and what was there scared me. She was shaking, on the ground back and forth, chanting gibberish. Tears streamed down her face.

" Mikan" I said shaking her.

She didn't respond, just continued crying.

" what's wrong with Mikan" everyone murmured. I was angry.

I ran to the weird tattoo guy who looked a year older than us and pushed him.

" what the hell" he started turning to me, he stopped in his tracks at my expression.

" what the f*** have you done to Mikan" I hissed.

He looked shocked and quickly walked back to Mikan. When he saw her state he rushed to her.

" Mikan'' he said shaking her.

It was no use. She kept on crying, shaking.

" let's take her to the hospital" Hotaru said.

I picked her up bridal style before Tsubasa or whatever his name was could and quickly ran to the car.

" drive " I told the driver.

At the hospital we rushed her in and a doctor came just as quickly.

" brother?" Hotaru said

" Hotaru" he replied

" are you Mikans doctor" Hotaru asked confused for the first time

" later" he said taking Mikan from my hands and rushing her into a room. She was yelling now, her screams echoed the room.

" where's Mikan" ky said running in, he looked worse than Tsubasa did.

" in the room" I said leaning onto the wall tired.

" why's Mikan like this" Hotaru said turning to Ky with a commanding look

Ky gulped looked at Tsubasa knowingly and when Tsubasa gave a brief nod he continued

" Mikan and Tsubasa are siblings"

...

 _DUN DUN DUNNNNN cliffhanger :0 good luck waiting for the next chapter. Just kidding, hopefully I'll update soon, but I've got exams next week :( don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for too long ;) review pleaseeee love 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

 **Natsume Pov**

" Mikan and Tsubasa are siblings" ren said

" okay" we replied not getting it

Tsubasa cut in " I'll explain"

" when we were little the first Mikan Sakura died when she was 4 and I was 6 so my parents decided to adopt Mikan. Surprisingly Mikan and I became best friends, we did everything together and for the next three years we lived happily. Then my parents went bankrupt and lost their minds. Because if this they decided to let one of us go and they decided to keep Mikan. I lost my family because of her, I was blood related to my parents but they still decided to choose her. They put me in a orphanage and I lived there for about a year. I grew resentful and angry, I was adopted to a great rich family but still I hated her. When I was 11 I saw her for the first time at the park, she ran to me and overcome by hate I pushed her and left. I saw her seven times more and each time I treated her like trash. The last time I saw her was when I was 16 and she was 14. She told me about the abuse and I told her that she should go kill herself for all I care" Tsubasa said with tears in his eyes " but why is she like this?" He asked

" when I met Mikan and after we became close she told me about you. She was never angry, she thought she deserved it. I think when she was was 11 the first panic attack happened. It was after talking to you. She told me that when she got home, she cried till it hurt. She couldn't see anything and blind she tried to go to the hospital. Luckily some stranger helped her and she was admitted and doctor Tsubasa helped her. The panic attacks have happened so many times she said. Sometimes after talking to you, sometimes for no reason, some times after the abuse. She said the worst was when she was 13 after Youichi left and right before she met me. Sub- consciously she hurt herself with a shard of glass. Her neighbour took her to the hospital and she stayed for 1 week. When they asked about the bruises she told them that she did them to herself and they called her parents. She said when they got home, she got beat badly" Ren said

" what abuse" I said though gritted teeth

" Mikan been beaten since she was 10, by the Sakuras" Youichi said carefully.

Angry I pushed Ren out of my way and called the police.

" Tokyo police here" the voice said

" this is Natsume Hyuuga and I want to report that Sakuras have been beating their daughter. If you don't do something about this, I will" I shouted

" confirmed" the voice replied.

The story was on the news a few minutes later

 _Mikan Sakura fiancé to Natsume Hyuuga has recently been admitted to Tokyo Hospital for unknown reasons. Yuka and Izumi Sakura have been reported anonymously to abusing Mikan since she was young. They face a life sentence if found guilty._

" Natsume" Youichi said

I turned to him ready too see him angry but he smiled widely and hugged me. I hugged him back and together we went back to the gang where Ren also hugged me which I stiffly returned and Tsubasa didn't even see me as he was looking at the wall with immense concentration.

" Natsume" Subash Imai said

" yes" I said worried

" there's no use waiting here, it's Mikans choice if she wants to stay or not"

" you mean she could die" I said shocked

" it's her choice" he replied sadly

" physically she is healthy but mentally she can kill herself" he said " there's nothing we can do but wait"

I leaned to the floor and put my head in my hands

" you better save her" Tsubasa said with a tremor

" this is all your fault" I said looking up angry

" I know" he replied leaving me speechless. Tears were streaming down his face. He too leaned and stuffed his head in his hands. Slowly the gang left to get dinner at the cafeteria and Ren, Tsubasa, Youichi, Ruka, Hotaru and I were left.

" Mikan" I whispered

 **Mikan Pov**

The words were all slurred around me, and once again the world was black. I didn't know what I was doing and that scared me. It showed weakness, they might find out. How do I snap out of it. sometimes it just goes away and I wake up three days later. Sometimes it's so bad I don't know if it will ever go away. This was one of those times.

" go away, go away" I willed myself " wake up, wake up"

Memories flash back of being beat, being talked about in school, Tsubasa pushing me, Youichi going.

" go away" I scream

" no one cares if you go, you know" a voice who I will never figure out is taunts me.

" why don't you give up" it says again

Crying I open my eyes but the blackness is still there.

" I want to stay here, I don't want to go " I screamed

" but we don't want you to stay" Natsumes voice, Youichi voice, Ren voice, my parents voices, people from school all said.

" just go" my own voice rings out

" I don't wanna" I said over and over

" I do not want you stupid idiot" Hotaru of all people, voice said.

" what's left here" I thought to myself, what got me out of all the other attacks, I couldn't remember.

I pictured how helpless I looked on the hospital bed and slowly sank down to the black abyss .

 **Natsume Pov**

" her heart rate is decreasing" a nurse said running to Subash.

" Mikan" I yelled

 **Mikan Pov**

" I wanted to make everything right" I thought, that's what got me out of all of the other panic attacks. I wanted to apologise to Tsubasa, tell the the police about my parents, talk to Youichi, tell Ren I liked him. I wanted to do all that. But what good would happen if I tell. Tsubasa won't listen, the police won't care, youichi already had a family, Ren would decline nicely.

" what's the point" I thought

 **Natsume Pov**

" shock her, her heart has failed" the doctor said frantically

I watched confused, Mikan couldn't die, she wouldn't die.

 **Mikan Pov**

I felt lightning, it pounded through me, I hated lightning, it scared me so much. Crying I covered my ears. Flashbacks of days in my room hearing nothing but lightning reentered my mind. I willed them to go away.

" I said I'd go, I'm going, take me" I screamed at no one.

The song that ren sang to me when I cried one day entered my mind. The verse I had treasured forever repeated over and over

So run to me, fly to me

Jump to me, crawl to me

I don't care what it is that you do

As long as I'm the one with you oh

Yell at me, scream at me

Talk to me, cry to me

I don't care what it is that you say

Cause I'm the one to blame

Cause you're the worst goodbye

And the best hello

And girl, I never planned to let you go

It went over and over. For some reason it wasn't Ren's face that entered my mind it was Natsume. When we first met, the first time he smiled at me, the first time he kissed me, when he yelled at me, when he apologised, when he hugged me, when he took me out of the cafeteria, when he was blushing. His facial expressions when he was angry, sad, lonely, happy, shy or flustered all rocked me. I hadn't realised how precious Natsume had become to me.

'' don't go Mikan" I head his voice over the lightning. Was it really him? Was he really there first person to break through this wall that even I couldn't escape from?

" do I really want to go" I thought over and over.

 _Tried to update quickly... It's been three weeks..ha ha ha... I'm so sorry.. Hope you like. I'm definitely going to update more so don't worry. Review please, favourites and follows would also be nice too. 3_


End file.
